Business Hours
by hadleighstork
Summary: His little sister's roommate, Elizabeth Webber, pays godfather Jason Morgan a visit, and Jason decides that if you work hard you should get to do other things hard too.


**FYI**: Completely AU. Emily is also alive and she and Liz are roommates. That's how Jason knows her.

**Pairing**: Jason/Elizabeth

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Business Hours (C)**

"I need to see Mr. Morgan."

Max took a look at the young woman in front of him. She was wearing a short pleated grey skirt and a white button down, and shiny black pumps. He saw the emblem on her shirt and realized that she was Elizabeth Webber, Jason's sister's roommate at the all-girls' college in Riverside. He'd met her before once or twice and knew that Jason knew her.

"Sure, one sec." He poked his head into Jason's office and let him know, then ushered her in. "Go on in."

She smiled at him and entered, and Max closed the door behind him. It was a slow day so instead of standing at the door, he headed out into the empty coffee shop and sat down at a table with the newspaper. If he had stayed at the door he would have heard the sound of Elizabeth locking it.

--------------------------------

Jason looked up when Elizabeth entered. He had no idea why she was there. They'd met only a couple of times and even though he always caught himself checking out her breasts when she walked up or her ass when she walked away, she was still kind of young. She was a sophomore at the Catholic all-girls' college in Riverside and was best friends with his little sister. And he'd never have sex with anyone his sister's age if Emily actually knew that person. It was just weird.

But when he saw Elizabeth come into the room, he almost choked on his water. She was wearing those pleated skirts that the girls all had to wear at school along with their oxford shirts and knee high socks, but somehow the gray skirt looked extra short on her long legs. She had gotten rid of her socks and wore just her black heels that added four inches to her height, and her white shirt stretched over her breasts and he could barely make out a nude bra underneath.

Her blue eyes sparkled and he knew she'd seen him checking her out. Jason swallowed and sat back in his chair, trying to look bored.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you." Elizabeth stepped away from the door and he heard it click. "Thought I'd drop by after class."

He was kind of distracted by those long creamy legs walking toward him, but Jason frowned anyway. "Did you just lock the door?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because I wanted to see you," she repeated with a sultry smile, "and I figured it might take a while. I didn't want anyone disturbing us."

"What's so important that you needed to see me?" he said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. She stopped by them but didn't sit.

"I think you and I needed to clear the air between us."

He stared at her, surprised when she walked around the corner of the desk toward him. "About what? We don't even know each other that well."

"We could," she suggested mischievously, trailing her fingers on the side of his desk. "I think you'd like that."

"What are you doing?" He sat up straight when she came up right next to him, turning his chair a little and starting to climb up onto it. "Elizabeth!"

"Jason I'm not an idiot." She climbed up on the chair and straddled him, her breasts at his eye level and her hands braced on the back of the chair. "I've seen how you look at me whenever I'm around. I know you see me looking back. And I think it's stupid that we both know each other and haven't acted on it."

"You need to leave." His voice was stern and his eyes hard. What was this stupid girl doing? Who did she think she was? "I don't have time for this."

"Really." She shimmied her hips a little and started to settle down in his lap. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone and he had a great view of the starched cotton actually stretching to keep her breasts closed in. "Because every man has time for what I'm offering you."

This was getting out of hand. Women did not just get to walk into his office and screw him.

Wait.

What was he complaining about?

No, no, this was not right. He was the godfather of the local mafia and no woman just got to waltz right in and make demands for his time like she was the one in charge. He had important things to do.

"You have to go," he said, making sure to sound bored even though his blood was humming. His hands settled on her thighs to try to push her off but she just grounded her knees into the leather. "I don't want you. I'm not even attracted to you."

"Really." Her dark curls slipped past her shoulders and Elizabeth smirked at him. "I'm not wearing anything under my skirt right now."

Jason stopped and looked down at his hands which were sitting high on her creamy thighs. He looked up at her and she smirked again as if egging him on, and he slid his hands a little higher and swiped his thumbs over her skin. No underwear. She was warm and he could feel her heat radiate onto his hands and Jason quickly yanked them down.

"I told you, I don't care. I'm not attracted to you and I have no idea what you thought was going to happen. You can't just walk in here and…and…and…"

Elizabeth was smiling and looking away as she very slowly undid another button on her shirt. The sides spread and he got a good view of her breasts encased in a tan bra. They looked firm but still soft and supple, displayed prominently just under his eye level now that she was sitting down in his lap.

"You look like you can't believe this is happening," she smiled stealthily. She covered his hands with hers and slowly drew them up her sides, over her flat and soft stomach, up over her ribs, and finally so that his hands were covering her breasts over the thin cotton of her dress shirt. "It's happening, all right."

Somehow it felt like losing, but Jason didn't care: he gave her a squeeze. It was gentle at first, then rougher, and her lips parted and the tip of her little pink tongue came out to moisten her lips. She almost overflowed his hands as he cupped her and squeezed her, and she was soft and pert and all natural. Jesus, he didn't even know that breasts like this existed in the wild.

"See?" With her hands free, she reached down and brushed the front of his trousers, then pressing down, and Jason was surprised when his hips bucked off the seat. Elizabeth smiled when she felt his arousal through his pants. "I knew you weren't not attracted to me."

"I'm not doing this," Jason said firmly, yanking his hands away from her inviting breasts. "Not with you. You're Emily's best friend."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So what?"

Jason scowled at her, "if she knew that we slept together"

"She wouldn't care," Elizabeth said, leaning closer to him. "Besides, occupational hazard of having a hot brother. And she knows I want to sleep with you, so it wouldn't even surprise her if she found out."

Jason's jaw dropped and Elizabeth started undoing the top button of his black shirt. "She knows? You told her?"

"She figured it out really easily," Elizabeth said. "She told me you wouldn't stop checking me out at her birthday party."

Jason glared at her. "I always stare at people I don't know."

"Right right," Elizabeth said, unbuttoning the next one before he reached up to stop her hands. "Oh, Jason, why are you fighting this? You'd enjoy it much more if you just let me…"

She leaned closer as she said this so that her words fanned over his lips and Jason found his eyelids drooping in anticipation. When she kissed him, he was surprised that the kiss wasn't sweet and seductive like her whole demeanor til now, but rough and hard.

He opened his mouth immediately and slipped his tongue past her lips. Elizabeth shook her hands free of his and cupped his neck, her fingers gently stroking the hot sensitive skin there and Jason's hands fell to her waist.

Elizabeth invited his tongue into her mouth and rubbed hers against his, driving him wild. Jason didn't think it could get any better until she took a breath and then started sucking on his tongue like crazy, sending all the blood in his body roaring to his rapidly stiffening dick.

Elizabeth mewed and kept kissing him like that and Jason's fingers dug into her tight little ass through her skirt. Elizabeth wiggled her hips, letting him feel her heat pretty close to his erection and Jason squirmed in his seat. She was still sucking his tongue and now that he was distracted and hard enough, her hands went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

She had two more buttons undone when they pulled apart for air and instead of just sitting there, Elizabeth lowered her lips to the part where his jaw met his neck.

Jason groaned, still panting, and turned his head so that she had better access. Elizabeth kissed and licked and nibbled her way down to his neck, blowing hot breath on the sensitive skin adn feeling him shiver.

"Just let me do this, Jason," she whispered, even though there was no need. She knew there was no way he'd stop her now. "I know you want this. I know you do."

He moaned in reply and cupped her ass roughly, squeezing it hard and trying to bring her pussy closer to his throbbing cock. Elizabeth resisted and remained where she was as she continued to undo his buttons.

His skin was dark and tan and each muscle was perfectly defined. His muscles rippled as she kissed her way down to his his chest. His shirt was finally completely unbuttoned and Elizabeth stopped, sitting up straight so that she could slowly peel it off of his chest. The sides of the shirt were at his sides and Jason watched her lazily, apparently liking the sight of a woman so into his body and set on doing what she wanted to it.

And Elizabeth had to say, she liked seducing men. She'd seduced a couple in her day, one or two who were even married, but none quite as formidable or as gorgeous as Jason Morgan.

There were tons of rumors that he was really well-endowed, packing quite a lot down there, and she would find out soon.

With his shirt peeled back, Elizabeth held his gaze and slowly leaned down, her mouth open and tongue peeking out, and planted a wet kiss on the center of his chest. Jason groaned and his fingers tangled in her hair, like he was holding her head down for a blow job, and Elizabeth trailed hot wet kisses all the way down his chest and over his abs. Each little muscle rose and fell under her lips and she zigzagged her tongue over them in crazy patterns, feeling the heat radiating off Jason's bodies.

Her hands found his hips and she could feel the fabric of his pants stretching really tightly, letting her know that his cock was hard and straining under there.

She kissed him some more, letting her tongue zip along the edge of his boxers, then straightened and raked her nails all the way down Jason's chest. He hissed at the scratching, then that hiss turned into what sounded like a smothered sob when she leaned back down and nuzzled her face up against his pants, kissing his rock-hard erection through the fabric.

"Jason?"

He opened his eyes when she pulled back, and he frowned when he saw her pull herself up on the edge of his desk. "What are you doing?"

"I want to hear you say it," she challenged, tipping her chin up. He was a sight right now. His shirt was all wrinkled and open, his chest bare, his eyes glazed over, his hair messy, his lips swollen from her kisses, and his legs were spread and he had a giant, obvious bulge in his pants.

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it," she said, "That you want me."

Jason scowled. "I want you. Now get over here."

Elizabeth held out one of her legs, balancing her heel on the edge of his chair in blatant invite. "Don't you want to undress me?"

He set a hand on her ankle and skimmed it all the way up as he stood, bringing to rest very high on her thigh. He towered over her and leaned in predatorially and Elizabeth just smiled up at him.

Jason planted her foot on the floor and pulled her off the desk just a little, getting her to arch her back and bring her pelvis up against his. Their hips collided and the smug look on Elizabeth's face faded when she felt just how hard his cock was against her center even though their clothes.

This time it was Jason's turn to smirk. He gripped the edge of her mini skirt and pulled it down slowly, causing her tucked white shirt to loosen and strain again over her breasts as he pulled down.

He pulled the skirt down slowly, revealing her milky and blemish free skin. Her legs were perfect, long and toned and creamy, and he already knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Jason skimmed the skirt down her legs and tossed it away and Elizabeth let her legs part easily. Her shirttails covered the part of her that he most wanted to see so Jason set to work on that after pausing for a second to think about how much he liked the fact that her bare ass was pressed to his desk.

The strain in his pants made it difficult to even think straight much less function with his hands, but Jason started at the button just under her breasts. He slid it out of its hole while keeping his eyes on hers, then slowly moved to the next button.

Her shirt was unbuttoned and Jason unparted it slowly, his gaze slowly traveling from her eyes down her throat and in between her breasts, down over her gently quivering stomach and straight down to the spot between her thighs.

He stared at her unabashedly and Elizabeth didnt' show any modesty by pressing her legs together, she just let him look. After a long moment, she gave him a gentle push so that he sat back in his chair, then reached behind her back, hiking the side of her shirt up.

Her bra was strapless and she undid the snaps that sent it coming down to her waist and tossed it away. Jason's eyes widened and lit up and he eagerly stared at her breasts which were free and unbound now. They were still just as pert and firm, and he wanted to touch them again.

Elizabeth had similar ideas because she straightened her leg again and put her foot on the rest of the chair, giving him an excellent view of her pussy as she sat almost spread eagle on his desk. She drew her foot closer to her and he took her cue to scoot closer in the chair so that his legs were under his desk again.

Elizabeth slid down off the desk and into his lap, her shirt still on but parted just like his. She was hot now, more than ready for him even though she wanted to draw this out so they'd both have much more fun and he'd be hooked on her before he realized it, and Jason had similar thoughts.

He pulled her into his lap, now skimming his hands possessively all over her body. Elizabeth threw back her head at the feeling of his rough palms all over her smooth, soft skin and that was the opening Jason needed.

He fisted his hand in her curly brown hair and gently tugged, pulling her head back toward the desk and arching her back backward. With the way her legs were folded on the chair, Elizabeth had to grab the edge of the desk for balance, rendering her fairly helpless.

Jason kept his hold on her hair firm but gentle so he wouldn't hurt her (not that she was complaining at all) and let himself stop to admire the view.

She was sitting in his lap, her legs pressed to the outside of his, and with her arms pulled back and her hands gripping the edge of his desk, her stomach and torso were pulled back and taut, stretching beautifully, and her breasts were just there right in front of him, moving up and down with each panting breath.

Jason smirked and placed his other hand at the small of her back, not too firmly otherwise she wouldn't need to hold on that much for balance and her hands would be free to bother him, which he didn't want. He wanted her at his mercy right now.

He pressed his fingers to her back, causing her to arch up more toward him, and then leaned forward and closed his mouth over her breast. She was warm and so soft in his mouth, and he sucked on her nipple eagerly before he opened his mouth wider and took more of her in.

Elizabeth groaned and writhed, but she was powerless. Jason sucked greedily, occasionally raking his teeth across her soft mounds and sliding them over her nipple until it was puckered and rock hard. He nibbled along the fleshy underside of her breast, making her whimper, then sucked her into his mouth again and sucked as hard as he could.

When she was a trembling, whimpering mess, Jason pulled back and repeated the same process on her other breast. Elizabeth tried to push herself upright but his hold on her hair kept her submissive to his desire. Jason sucked and nibbled and bit and lashed her with his tongue and, finally, when he was done, Jason let her go.

He helped her up into a seated position, unable to ignore the now painful erection in his pants, and ran his fingers through her hair when she bowed her back, stretching it out.

Her breasts were red and swollen now, and Elizabeth was breathing hard. It shouldn't have surprised her that Jason Morgan was such an animal. She touched her breasts gingerly, still amazed, and saw his eyes darken.

Now it was time to torture him.

She smiled wickedly and settled in his lap, resting her fingers on his belt. Slowly, she undid his belt despite how he hissed at her to hurry up. Slowly she slid it from the loops and let it fall to the floor. Slowly, Elizabeth undid the button on his pants and then even more slowly, she pulled down the zipper.

"Do it faster!"

"It's not my fault," she protested, gesturing to his pants. "You're too hard. Very hard for someone who repeatedly said he wasn't attracted to me."

Jason rolled his eyes and then sucked in a quick breath when she touched him. Elizabeth's eyes glittered as she stroked him in his boxer briefs. She smiled seductively at him as she grasped the base of his cock and began to pull it out. Once it was out and in her hand, however, the smug look faded from her face and Elizabeth could only stare in shock.

Jason tipped his chin up in challenge as she stared at his eleven inch cock, thick and twitching in her hand, then looked at him. His eyes asked her silently if she was at all nervous or scared, but Elizabeth knew what she was doing.

She moved closer to him and trailed her fingers up the length of his shaft as he watched her. She pumped his shaft with one hand and licked the fingers of the other, then used her slick digits to play with the head.

Jason hissed when she slid her fingers around the base of the head where it met the shaft, then formed a ring around that area and gently squeezed before applying more pressure. He jerked and twitched in her hand, but Elizabeth wasn't done.

She used her other hand to pump him up and down from base to tip and Jason was writhing underneath her but she kept him in place. He got harder and harder, now bobbing between the two of them, and when Elizabeth let go of him, Jason's cock bobbed against his stomach.

She used her fingers to form a ring around the base of his dick and another ring at the base of the head, and Jason was completely unprepared for when she started moving her hands up and down, squeezing and letting go, and he could feel his balls tighten.

"Elizabeth..."

A drop of precum slid down from the tip, and Elizabeth knew he was close. She let go of him and placed her hands on the rests of the chair, pushing herself up. Jason grabbed his cock and held it steady, guiding it to his center, and let Elizabeth do the rest.

She positioned herself right over him, letting Jason manipulate her clit just a little with the tip of his penis before she moved, positioning him at her entrance.

She lowered herself just a little, starting to take him in. He was thick and strong and so hot, but she was sopping wet and completely ready for him.

Elizabeth lowered herself just a little more, taking him in another inch. He stretched her walls but she loved it as waves of fire ripped through her and her pussy began to throb as it swallowed him up little by little.

Jason watched her cagily as she took her time lowering herself on to him and just wanted her to take him all the way in already. Elizabeth stopped where she was, her hands braced on the chair, breathing slowly in concentration as she adjusted to his size. After what felt like forever, she started lowering herself more now that she had stretched enough to take him in.

Jason was impatient and instead of waiting for her, grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down, making her take in his entire cock in one good thrust, and Elizabeth's mouth fell open when she found herself sitting on his balls, looking him directly in the eyes.

She shuddered at the sudden movement and Jason wrapped his arms around her, causing her breasts to flatten against his chest. He swept her hair back and took his time nibbling on her neck and her ears as she rocked herself slowly against him, adjusting to the huge shock of having his entire giant, throbbing cock inside of her, of taking him in up to the hilt.

"Ready yet?"

She shifted a little, causing her puckered nipples to scrape against his chest and make him let out a humming sigh. "Almost."

He nipped at her lips. "You ever had anyone like me before?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her hands gripping his broad shoulders. "Not as big as you, no. Or as thick."

"Or as rough?" he guessed.

She shook her head again, this time shutting him down. "Actually, I like it rough."

"Well, then I can help you out."

He didn't like the angle of penetration, anyway, so Jason stood up smoothly with her in his arms. Elizabeth squealed and wrapped herself around him, not prepared for this, as Jason kicked his chair out of the way and spun around, facing the mural behind his desk.

He yanked down her shirt and it fluttered to the ground. With her completely naked and wrapped around him tightly, Jason slammed her up against the giant painting and held her there with one arm, using his other hand to quickly shove down his pants and boxers so that he had better movement.

He angled her and prodded her to lift her legs up higher around his waist, holding on to him tightly, and Jason pulled almost all the way out of her. Gritting his teeth, he saw Elizabeth do the same right before he plunged into her.

Elizabeth let out a piercing scream and Jason started pulling out again, slowly. She reached for him, trying to pull him close again, and Jason didn't disappoint her. Instead, he held her hips firmly, denying her the power to move with him, and slammed into her again.

He kept it up, thrusting almost violently in and out of her, driving her to insanity as his cock pistoned in and out of her slick pussy. Elizabeth clawed and scratched at him, loving every minute of this even though he was completely in control now. His cock rubbed against her clitoris and scraped against her sweet spot at the high angle he held her at, and Elizabeth was quickly losing control.

She rolled her head back even as he continued slamming into her adn her walls clenched tightly around him. Jason slowed, still thrusting, as Elizabeth cried out and hit her peak. Her pussy clamped down even more tightly around him, pressing him almost to the point of pain, and Jason buried his face in her hair, letting out a muffled roar as he came.

His strong body kept her pinned to the wall with her legs loosely wrapped around his waist until Jason's breathing had returned to normal.

Elizabeth groaned when he hoisted her in his arms again and turned, pulling his chair closer with his foot. Jason sat down wearily, still buried inside of her, and Elizabeth slumped against him.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

Her breasts were pressed flat against his chest and Jason was running his hand up and down her thigh. He had no idea how this happened, but it sure wasn't a bad way to spend a day at work.

"Well.." She propped herself up and smirked down at him. "At least I'll have a fun story for confession. Father O'Riley will get a kick out of it, don't you think?"

He pulled out of her and helped her stand, watching lazily as she scrounged around for her clothes, still completely naked. "Come back again next week - I'll help you come up with an even better one for him."

**The End.**


End file.
